touch of love
by seacrush
Summary: ok well this story is like my first....it has some stuff to do wth this book...but i changed it up alittle....well hope u enjoy


PROLOGUE

**I was only ten when I knew I had something unique. Something that I knew my family or friends wouldn't have, something that would be too weird to talk about with them. They wouldn't understand what I had, it wasn't a bad thing, it was more of something unexplainable. It had all began when I was over Benny's house, such a weird name for a kid. It was an ordinary day, just Rachel, Ben, and me we were hanging out over his house, he had gotten a new game and he wanted us to play it with him. I remember that day clearly, I remember the feeling I had when I hugged Ben, there was an image also, an image of his parents fighting saying mean things to each other. I had asked him that day if his parents were having problems, he wasn't sure. **

**After that day, I had tried to touch other things, but I only felt emotions that I could not explain. That very same day Ben came to my house crying, he had told me how his parents were getting divorced, and the problems that they were having, problems that he never knew were there. I felt so bad for him, so that day I decided to get him some ice cream at the famous ice cream shop in Ocean city, New Jersey. That was the way we made each other feel better, we would buy each other ice cream and talk about our problems. That very same day I had another vision, it was longer then the one I had before about Ben's parents...i had touched my lip gloss and had a vision, but this one had something to do with me, I had seen my parents getting me my birthday present, it seemed like they were getting me my favorite CD album. I couldn't believe it, my birthday was only two days away and I already knew what was coming. When I came home that day, I went straight to my laptop and started doing research on these "super powers" I had, I found a lot of interesting things, like Psychometric and stuff. I finally knew what I had was called ****Psychometry****. ****Psychometry is a psychic ability in which a person can sense or "read" the history of an object by touching it. Such a person can receive impressions from an object by holding it in his/her hands or, perhaps, touching it to the forehead. Such impressions can be perceived as images, sounds, smells, tastes - even emotions. From then on, I knew I had a lot to learn about...and this is where my whole life begins.**

***

**CHAPTER 1: The very beginning!**

"**Camelia look out!" Rachel shrieked. Those were the first three words I saw come out of Rachel's mouth, and they were the first three words that startled me and told me that I was in big danger. I had not seen it coming, I guess that I was having a bad day and I wasn't paying attention because I had not seen the car coming toward me until Rachel told me. Everything was a blur after that, I just remember standing there like stone, not being able to move, watching how that car was coming toward me. I knew I could of died that day, but luckily I didn't, thanks to the guy who saved me. He had grabbed me from my waist and pushed me off the road, he grabbed me very tightly and his cheek against mine felt so warm together, that made me turn all red. He had smelled like lavender and milk, a smell I would never forget. When I touched him I felt a lot of emotions, they seemed intense, hurtful, warm, and happy. **

"**Blink once if you're okay," he continued, "Twice if you need to go to the hospital." I blinked once, but I really didn't want to, I didn't want him to leave my ****side, he seemed like a god to me. When he touched me, he left his hand there on my waist for a minute, but**** something startled him that made him move it rapidly, and he stood up and left. I never got to say goodbye or thank you, whatever he felt when he touched me startled him. All I could see of him was the back of his head and him getting on his motorcycle and that was it....he was gone. I had this pain in my heart, not because I almost could of died, but because he was gone. Then I heard the ambulance come and they put me in and took me.**

"**Oh my god. Are u okay?" Rachel asked standing by the door, making Ben grab the stuff bear and balloon that said 'CONGRATULATIONS ITS A GIRL'. I started laughing once I read the balloon. "Oh yea sorry about that, they ran out of 'Hope You ****Get Better' balloons."**

"**It's okay, at least you brought a bear." I said, extending my arms to hug them both. I couldn't really move, because I had broken my leg and got bruised badly. **

"**When are you going back home?"Ben asked me, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, where on the other side of me was Rachel.**

"**Today, when my parents come back from the cafeteria."**

"**When are u going to school?" Rachel asked me. **

"**In two days", I told her. **

"**Okay good, because me and Ben are going to miss you!" she said. I couldn't stand the idea of me having to lay in a bed for two whole days. One thing I did know was that my parents were going to rent a lot of movies these two days I was going to be home.**

"**Honey are you ready?" my mom asked at the door.**

"**Yea hold on, let me just put my jacket on." Ben handed me my jacket, so I could put it on and so we could leave. **

**I got home, and headed off to my room, to rest a while. When I got there I laid in bed, and fell asleep for what seemed like two hours. When I woke up I found dinner waiting for me on my night table. There was nothing good to do so, so I started thinking about the accident. Everything went by so fast, the car, me just standing there and not being able to move, and the guy.**

**The guy.**

**The mysterious guy who saved my life. I still had his smell in my mind, the smell of lavender and milk. He was about my age, and had dark gray eyes, flecked with gold; he was probably a year or two older then me. I couldn't get him out of my head, everything about him was perfect. When he touched me I didn't want him to let go, but something startled him that made him let go and leave. When he touched me I couldn't see his future, but I could feel some rare emotions. They were like a mixture of all the emotions, I couldn't quite tell. I wonder what had startled him, what had made him to leave.**


End file.
